Adventure Of A Nerd
by MarkedWolves
Summary: {CANCELED STORY}A dream come true! Living in a monotone life is quite boring. But one day Maria got lucky and had a Mysterious God take interest in spicing her life a bit too much(but that's Author opinion). Join her in this one in million adventure(not really considering the many fictions about it). Features Self-Insert,Gamer and a lot of other things.{CANCELED STORY}
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **Anything written in this story is inspired by others and taken from them(Of course the OC is mine). So, Credits to them everyone!**

Author's note: This my first fiction written. Please excuse any mistakes and inform me of them. Thanks in advance!

 **Edited: merged chapter with the previous chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter 1

This story of mine began a long time ago ,I was 28 years old. My name was Maria Centerfrost. I was playing games on my glitchy as hell computer as my usual routine every weekend. Most of these games are of the Role-Playing variety. So, It was no surprise for a nerd like me to be obsessed with leveling my Skills and the Items I have. The day went like all typical days do, Surfing the net and being a lazy potato couch. Suddenly, An Ad appeared in the middle of my screen. It was strange. It didn't look like the everyday annoying Ads and It refused to close like a normal one. My Mood plummeted rapidly. It was a bunch of questions with a picture of an Empty Character Status Screen. I humored the annoying Ad and read

' **Are you bored of life? Do you wish for more Excitement and Adventure? Do you dream of Exploring the vast Multiverse? Never fear this Mighty God gives thee the Choice to Experience this with one wish in exchange of entertaining this God.** PS: This Mighty God warn thee this deal is non retractable. **YES NO**'

It would seem this annoying Ad is a prank from people who have too much time in their hands. I moved to click **NO**. but I hesitated ' _What if It is a virus or something? I'm only proficient enough to play my beloved games and read Fan fictions on this computer_ (Basically a Naïve and Easily Tricked Women but a Scarily Competent Gamer) _. Perhaps It's best to click_ **YES** _? I mean It's True my life is boring if you exclude the games and fan fictions and manga and anime…..Well A Nerd Once Always a Nerd? Or something like that. Here I go!_ ' I clicked on **YES**. Then, The screen went black. I stared Blankley at the screen. ' _My soul just left me_ '. Maria start cursing out loud and said " Whoever made that Ad will pay dearly with their life! My poor game! I didn't save!". Suddenly, The screen flares to life and start glowing a bright blue. Words start appearing in black ' **You have made a deal, Mortal** '. The screen turns black for the second time. Maria started feeling fear ' _It's not normal for computers to turn on and off, Right? Even for glitched computers_ '. A purple light start to appear form the screen. It leaves the computer and change into a square shape while Maria scrambles backward dragging the chair she was sitting on. "What is this?! God, I regret humoring that cursed Ad". Word trace themselves on the hovering light. ' **Please State your wish and the world you want to go to** '. Maria is confused ' _Did I eat something bad for lunch? Perhaps I was poisoned or drugged!_ *nod* _Yes! That's a perfectly sane explanation. Then again, I never said I was sane_ '. She crept closer to the light."Does the wish have a limit I wonder? And what would happen when I choose both the wish and world I want?" Asked Maria. A small purple screen appears on top of the previous one. It states ' **Your mind and imagination is the limit** , **When done choosing this one shall accept your choices** '. "Really?! Great give me recommendation if you have some that is" Said Maria.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** **Anything written in this story is inspired by others and taken from them(Of course the OC is mine). So, Credits to them everyone!**

Warning: Language,Swearing(Does it even qualify?) and an annoyed and grumpy Maria

Author's Note: Ahhhhh, writing is hard. I'm sure you all know that and understand it. well, Hope I don't ever lose my muse or the will to continue this story.I even wondered how I will update the story and decided that I will just post it whenever I finish writing the next chapter. Don't expect a lot! This story could be discontinued anytime.

 **Edited: changed chapter from 3 to 2**

* * *

Chapter 2

Previously on -'It states ' **Your mind and imagination is the limit** , **When done choosing this one shall accept your choices** '. "Really?! Great give me recommendation if you have some that is" Said Maria.'-

The purple screen expands and change text ' **This one can only recommend worlds you could visit. Please choose your world carefully:**

 **The Shinobi World**

 ** **The** Yokai World **

****The** Magicals World**

 **The Mafia World**

 **?**

 **Random**

"Woah! That's not vague at all" Said Maria sarcastically "Why don't you make it more obscure ? On second thought don't". Maria was conflicted. ' _All those are unknown! How could it expect her to choose? Don't even mention the question mark! How useless!_ '. "I want explanation on these worlds and what the hell is with that question mark?!"Maria Demanded. The screen flashed once while floating on the air. Then, Letters that spell ' **DENIED** ' craved themselves on the screen for a second. Maria quickly got annoyed and shouted "Ehh! I'm allowed to have options but no summery of them? Stupid screen! This is my life here on the line ' _If this thing is real in the first place_ ' I must have all the information ' _As naive as I am, All know that information is power!_ ' ". The square shaped purple screen refused to reply to Maria. It was generous enough to give her recommendations in the first place. ' _Ungrateful human_ '. It frustrated Maria a lot to know this hallucination is too damn unforthcoming to this small insignificant information ' _Perhaps not so insignificant but I'm not admitting it_ _to a hallucination_ '. Maria was compelled to make a decision. She had no specific world that trumps over the other competing worlds in her heart. But which one should she choose out of the recommended worlds? And what is the wish she wants? The wish must be a power that will ensure her survival and an acceptable level of luxury. ' _This so hard! **The Shinobi World** is something that is either like the Naruto series or a misleading title to a horrifying being(s). Then again shinobi mean ninja, right? The possibilities are too many! Fat NO to that World. Now **The Yokai World** that's something to do with demonic energy I guess. So, a maybe to this world if it excludes cannibals and flesh eating blood sucking-Just NO. **The Magicals World** is self explanatory MAGIC! need I go on ? Necromancy,Dark Magic,Rituals that sacrifice innocent babies or virgins. __I'm a virgin too._ _That's a NO to this world. **The Mafia World** , a world with Mafia, a world with Criminal Mafia, a world with Greedy Money-loving Criminal Mafia, a world with Murderous Greedy Money-loving Criminal Mafia, Shall I go on? NO! a big fat NO! **The Question Mark** is not even worth thinking! **Random** that will take my choice but considering the options It's obvious. It better be a less fatal choice then the death at arrival worlds'._ Maria took a deep breath. She stared at the floating screen. "Why should I even choose?! you are a hallucination. You will be gone soon enough and than I will go check at the hospital if I had food poisoning. No way I'm that mentally ill to imagine you or desperate enough of boredom!" Calmly reasoned Maria. This hallucination got too annoying. She wants out. A startling laughter came out of the screen. Maria jumped in fear backwards making sure the chair is shielding her. ' **You believe me to be a hallucination?! Silly human! This is no** **hallucination, You gave your word on My Master contract and agreed to their condition. So, You must fulfill your part. The deal is non retractable after all.** ' The fear returned to Maria. She didn't want to die scared in her lonely, dark house. This hallucination is turning into a sinister nightmare. ' _Master? Contract? Pretty sure I didn't sign anything today or any day before it! God, I regret leaving my family house. I want my nagging Big Bro 'Don't be stupid,sis/You're too naive,Mary' Sheldon. He always make it all better!'._ The screen wavered for a moment. ' _surely Master chose a slightly smart human to sign, right? They wouldn't leave me with a mentally challenged human!_ '. Maria was wary and scared. Hallucinations aren't supposed to be that unreal nor benign. This hallucination may sound and feel terrifying but it didn't harm her physically or mentally. It certainly didn't mess with her perception she thinks. She is clearly aware and conscious of her surrounding. As far as she knows never suffered from mental illness or anything that causes hallucinations. So, This is real. That screen is there and authentic. It really is asking for her participation and she really agreed to this God's deal. But she doesn't remember signing anything. "Alright, Back up a moment. Say I believe this when did I sign this contract? And just what did I agree to?!" Asked Maria. ' **Do all humans have such a short memory? You agreed to Master's contract on that machine you humans made. You agreed to providing Master entertainment as you travel The Multiverse. humph, It makes me wonder if Master's choice is right. Choosing a human that is clearly challenged** ' Answered the screen. A vein popped on Maria's forehead. ' _Clearly something has gone wrong on your creation_ '. Suddenly Maria remembered that Ad. It was the contract! When she clicked **YES**. She signed it agreeing to its content. Maria wonders what her brother would think of this. He always warned her against signing anything without consulting him. "Overprotective Mother-hen always harping about naive and troublesome sisters. Not my fault big sis infected me with her gullibility" Grumbled Maria. "I remember now, Asshole. But assume I choose and everything. What happens to my life here? Am I leaving my world for good? What about my family? They will be suspicious about my disappearance. They will think I was murdered or worse kidnapped and being kept alive to suffer!" Questioned Maria. ' **I have a name, Child. Your life** **will** **end** **here. The only way to return is as another person entirely. If you want to return that is. As said you will be dead, So family will believe you are dead and mourn you** " The screen replied to each question one after another. "You have a name? Stupid question, Of course you have a name! My name is Maria Centerfrost. What's yours?" Wondered Maria. The screen would have raised an eyebrow if it could. This human is asking for its name?! Whatever made her think herself worthy of the name their Master gave it? This couldn't go any further! She must choose and be gone out of its sight! ' **Silence!, Human. I have indulged your questions! Choose your world and state your wish** " Demanded the screen. It got tired of guiding this human. It is never going to volunteer to ever do this again.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** **Anything written in this story is inspired by others and taken from them(Of course the OC is mine). So, Credits to them everyone!**

Warning: Language, Swearing and possible violence

Author's note: Gahh! out of 35 worlds the randomization chose this one world! damn you, Randomization! How am I supposed to write this one?! Let's hope I'll manage this *whimper*. I made it! Ahhh, take that bad luck. though I think I have worse luck than Maria. What are the odds That you will get a world where the main event are hard to Insert your character without questioning why she is there in the first place? Supposed to be non existence. but look at this! I got that world. Maybe I should be thankful considering some of the worlds I included.

* * *

Chapter 3

Previously on -' **Silence!, Human. I have indulged your questions! Choose your world and state your wish** " Demanded the screen. It got tired of guiding this human. It is never going to volunteer to ever do this again.'-

In a gloomy room of a small house, A woman stood shocked behind a chair. A purple colored screen was hovering infront her. Maria was speechless. Here she is trying to be nice and polite. ' _I..I- What did I do to deserve being forced and hassled into replying to this beast!_ '. Maria thought quickly. The sooner she choose the faster this useless and good for nothing brat will go. She certainly hopes this is the last she will see of the teme. Maria concentrated on all the powers and Ideas she remember. What is the most suitable one to preserve and safeguard her life, ensure her survival and propel her forward? An Idea or power that will never stop be appealing to her? One that is so 'ME WANT' that she feels stupid for not thinking about it? ' _ **Infinity Wishes**? Self-Explanatory, Tempting but I wouldn't know what to wish for beside a mountain of candy. Also, the power is too much It wouldn't grant it or simply Nerf it without me knowing. **Enhanced** **Ability Learning**? The power to learn and enhance any powers/abilities, Doable but takes time and exactly how many power-using people are there in my chosen world? Not many I would hope. Less power less danger. **Adaptive Resurrection**? The power to adapt to whatever killed you before your resurrection. Nope that would require my death even if it pretty much guarantee a form of immortality cause nerfed! Stupid hopefully-just-a-guide screen. **Eternal Evolution**? The power to evolve endlessly, with no limit, leaving the user in a constant state of evolution. Ultimate Evolution! Sqeee so MINE! but it must have downsides. Everything has a downside *mental pout*. **Self-Adaptation**? The power to select the adaptation of one's self. Useful but Can it adapt to something I didn't select? __possibly. As long as it isn't nerfed. Would the wish be nerfed in the first place?_ ' Questioned Maria in her mind. " Quick question! Does the wish have conditions?" Asked Maria. ' **No, Master was kind enough to grant you one wish without conditions** ' Impatiently replied the screen. Maria kept a blank face infront the screen. It wouldn't do to suddenly make it change the boon this kind god granted. It could have the authority to do it. ' _yes! yes! No limit to anything I could choose! Better make it count.*mental sinister giggling*. **Reality Warping**? The ability to manipulate reality. Ahh! too overpowered. It must be something that wouldn't make me overconfident or lazy. It may keep my life but not my drive. I want to have fun and adventures. Adventures require some danger! hopefully less than an atom and as much as an ink dot. It must have challenges and funny events! **Intuitive Aptitude**? The power to instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects etc. without the need of long-term or special education. *mental chibi with stars in her eyes*. After my own heart *mentally sniffs with anime tears in her eyes*. **Absolute Wits**? The ability to have an absolute level of wits. Translation: a limitless thinking capacity. Err? maybe I should but Intuitive Aptitude appeals to me more. * a mental lightning of eyes*. Perhaps, mixing them is allowed. It did say the wish is without conditions!_'. Maria was overjoyed. The wish is decided but the world is up in the air. ' _I can't decide! Choosing **Random** would free me but would leave me in danger. Oh well! It wouldn't be life without a little_ _risks_ '. Maria decided. "I have chosen! The world I'm visiting would be **Random**!" Declared Maria with confidence. ' _Finally!_ ' Thought the screen. ' **Random confirmed. Please state your wish.**' Stated the screen. "I wish for a mix of **Enhanced Ability Learning** , **Eternal Evolution** , **Self-Adaptation** , **Intuitive Aptitude and Absolute Wits without any negative side effects**." Said Maria with a straight face. The screen was about to accept when It took a double-take at what it heard. ' _How ignorant does this human think I am? That wish is unacceptable! But Master said to give her a wish without conditions?!_ '. The screen was conflicted. Its Master gave it strict instruction on the wish granted **NO CONDITIONS** is obvious. It have to accept the wish. ' _Master! This is the last time I ever contribute in your plots! This is so going to backfire on us! Not even considering the gifted sentient system this human is going to have!_ ' Cried the screen within its mind. ' **Wish accepted. World chosen. Please wait while your arrival is prepared for** ' resignedly replied the screen. Maria blacked out and regained conscious in an empty void. Her surroundings a blank endless darkness. When a softly spoken voice sounded around her. It spoke while she looked around. " **Welcome to The Yasurakana Saisei Personal Dimension also known as Rebirthing Sanctuary** " Said the voice. Maria noted the youthful and feminine quality in the voice. " **As said this dimension is going to be the place where you rest after each world you visit. Please name me while we wait for the preparation to finalize** " Asked the voice. "Eh?!" Confusedly sounded Maria. "You don't have a name?! Why do you even want me to name you?" Inquired Maria. " **Creator made me as a gift to you but they didn't name me. Please grant me a name, Mistress!** " Explained the voice. Maria was shocked. ' _Is this going to be a pattern? A deal that allow me to travel the multiverse, a wish without conditions and now a sentient gift that wants to be named. What the hell is her purpose in the first place?_ '. "First of all, What is your purpose? Why give me a wish when I have you as a gift?" Warily asked Maria. " **My purpose is to keep track of your progress in each world along with other features. Also, Master didn't expect you to wish for anything that would ensure your survival considering the death rates of your specie. So, Master made me as a gift** " Answered the voice. Maria's face was shadowed by the darkness.' _Why?! Why are they treating me like a helpless unintelligent fleshy baby ant?!_ ' Cried Maria in her mind. _'No never mind! That's an insult to all baby ants. Beside if she is as young as she is It mustn't have been all that long since she was born. I must correct this poor baby behavior before she is_ corrupted!'. Maria was determined but first "Alright. I dub thee, Evangeline" Proclaimed Maria. "And I declare you my adopted daughter!" Continued Maria. Evangeline was happy than shocked. ' _Adopted Daughter?! Silly woman, I don't need a mother. Master is enough, right? Nope I must continue my duty_ '. " **I thank Mistress for naming me. Please fill the requirements to entering your chosen world** " Said Evangeline. A soft green light appeared in front of Maria. It started growing and expanding until It stopped at a square-shaped floating screen. Then, yellow-colored words wrote themselves in the screen. It said ' **Your Randomized world have been selected. Please choose the starting point.**

 **- Loved: _You have two parents who love you and provide for you. They fear for your well-being and ensure your happiness. You are their world. They will refuse to leave you on your own for more than a half hour.  
_**

 ** _-_ Abandoned: _Born an unwanted burden,_** ** _ ** _You have been abandoned at birth by your parents. Left to defend yourself and ensure your survival. No one to turn to or trust. The world a cruel, selfish and apathetic place.  
_**_**

 **- Orphaned: _Your parents have been killed by an unknown, leaving you on your own. Leading you to a path unknown. The people around you uncaring and apathetic to your blight. Left on your own with no help or guidance.  
_**

Maria stared at the screen. An unexpected choice in front of her. She thought she was going to be thrown inside the chosen world with nothing but her wish to help her and ensure her survival. Unchanged and still the same normal 28 years old woman expect for the wish. But no she is going to be reborn in it. That explains the Sanctuary name. ' _Hmm... quite obvious the last two are terrible. I mean look at them_ Uncaring and apathetic to your blight _and_ The world a cruel, selfish and apathetic place _? if that isn't bad enough I'll eat my hat and my hat is precious!_ **Loved** _It is. Sorry mom and dad, but I'm sure you want your precious daughter to be loved and protected. It isn't me replacing you I swear_ '. Maria was quite in a dilemma. But determined that her choice is the best. Her parents will understand and approve and well, They think her dead anyway. They wouldn't want her to sacrifice her safety and health when they all they want is her continued health and happiness. Beside her heart is stubborn and full of love. They have a permanent place in it. "I choose **Loved** , Evangeline" Selected Maria. " **Confirming Loved**. **Please choose your specie.**

 **- Lion: A ****muscular, deep-chested cat with a short, rounded head, a reduced neck and round ears, and a hairy tuft at the end of its tail. A lion pride consists of a few adult males, related females and cubs.** ** **The average typical life span of a lion is between 10 and 15 years.** +2 Strength, +2 Endurance and +1 Agility every year.**

 **-** **Leopard: The leopard has relatively short legs and a long body with a large skull. It is similar in appearance to the Jaguar, but generally has a smaller, lighter physique. Its fur is marked with rosettes similar to those of the jaguar, but the leopard's rosettes are generally smaller, more densely packed and without central spots. ****The average typical life span of a leopard is between 12 and 17 years. +2 Strength, +2 Agility and +1 Intelligence every year.**

 **- Aardwolf: ****The **Aardwolf is a** small, insectivorous mammal, native to East and Southern Africa. ****The aardwolf is in the same family as the hyena.** **The aardwolf does not hunt large animals. It eats insects and their larvae, mainly termites.** **The aardwolf lives in the shrublands of Eastern and Southern Africa** **– open lands covered with stunted trees and shrubs. It is nocturnal, resting in burrows during the day and emerging at night to seek food.** ** **The average typical life span of a**** ** ** ** **Aardwolf**** is between 8 and 13 years. +2 Intelligence, +1 Endurance and +1 Agility every year.****

 ** **- Bat: The bat is a mammal of the order Chiroptera; ********with their forelimbs adapted as wings,** They are the only mammals naturally capable of true and sustained flight. Bats are more maneuverable than birds, flying with their very long spread-out digits covered with a thin membrane or patagium. Many bats are insectivores, and most of the rest are frugivores(fruit-eaters). ****A few species feed on animals other than insects; for example, the vampire bats feed on blood.** ** **The average typical life span of a**** ** ** ** ** ** **bat******** is **********over 30 years**. +3 Perception, +2 Agility and +2 Luck every year.****

 ** **- Mouse: ********Mice are small, furred creatures with large ears, small hands and feet, and long tails. Their pelt colors range from pale gray to brown or tan. Some variations of mice have thicker tails than others.**** ** **Mice generally live alone, often in caves. They are flighty creatures who are easily intimidated by the prospect of an approaching predator. They are known to feed on Grubs.**** ** ** ** **The average typical life span of a mouse is 7 years. +2 Agility, +1 Endurance and +1 Perception every year.**** ****

********- Hare: ****************Hares are a smaller species of animal, with long ears, flat feet, and strong back legs. Most hares have gray pelts, with pale undersides, black-tipped ears, and a black tail with a white underside.******** ** ** ** **They feed on greens and seeds, and are preyed upon by predators such as Hawks and Jackals. Some hares, called red rock hares, have pelts that are more reddish in color, and are considered especially delicious to hawks.****** Hares appear to live in burrows, some of which have been abandoned by another species. They are flighty animals and will flee from other animals if they believe themselves to be in danger. **********The average typical life span of a hare is between 8 and 12 years. +3 Agility, +2 Endurance and +2 Wisdom every year.********

"Ehh?! What the hell is this?! Why are the choices Animals?! What kind of world is this?! No, Don't answer that. My fault" Spilled Maria in shock. She is certain of one thing now. Her luck is horrid. She is going to be born as an animal. No comfort nor technology. A nightmare coming true. If she had it her way, she would've killed the one who chose this unknown world. Morals be damned. ' _Ughhh Which one shall I choose?! God, Spare this puny human her brain and life. Would counting to ten and choosing the one I stop at work? No, bad Maria. This is your new life at the line! Hmm... I got it! I shall choose my favorite animal, The bat! I'm a genius_ ' Maria was pleased. Bats always reminded her of vampires and Vampires were her favorite fictional creature. Or not so fictional if you think of the multiverse. "Evangeline, Confirm **Bat** as my choice" Said Maria. " **Yes, Mistress. Confirming specie Bat. Finalizing choices, Preparing to leave.**" Warned Evangeline then started counting " **10...9...8...7...6...5...3...1...0** ". Darkness fell over Maria leaving her unconscious and unaware.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** **Anything written in this story is inspired by others and taken from them(Of course the OC is mine). So, Credits to them everyone!**

Warning: Language, Swearing and possible violence

Author's note: Hmm... This Chapter is taking its sweet time being written! *Pout* Ugh, I feel like Yedda(Maria) is changing moods like clothes going out of fashion! Perhaps Its my mind thinking nonsense? Nope, My mind busy reading fiction, stories and tales on Wattpad and Webnovel. Properly me being lazy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Previously on -' "Evangeline, Confirm **Bat** as my choice" Said Maria. " **Yes, Mistress. Confirming specie Bat. Finalizing choices, Preparing to leave.**" Warned Evangeline then started counting " **10...9...8...7...6...5...3...1...0** ". Darkness fell over Maria leaving her unconscious and unaware.'-

When Maria regained conscious, She was disoriented and confused. Her surroundings dark and cramped. A fleshy-like confines that horrifies her and make her wish for sweet oblivion. She didn't want to confirm exactly where she is because she knows and wish she didn't know at all. A womb! Maria was in a cramped, dark and wet womb. " **You have 3 months until you are born,Mistress. Would you like a tutorial on how to operate the** **system while you wait for your birth?** " Asked Evangeline. A distraction! Maria would have cried tears of happiness if she could. Anything to let her ignore her situation for now. "Yes!" Agreed Maria. " **Alright. First, Mentally call out 'Status'** " Instructed Evangeline. ' _Status_ ' Thought Maria.

* * *

 **STATUS**

 **NAME:** -

 **AGE:** -3 months

 **LEVEL 0**

 **EXP(0/50)  
**

 ** **S** trength(STR):1**

 ** **P** erception(PER):2**

 **Endurance(END):1**

 ** **C** harisma(CHA):2**

 ** **I** ntelligence(INT):4**

 **Wisdom(WIS):3**

 **Agility(AGI):1**

 **Luck(LCK):4**

 **Description: A fetus still developing inside its mother's womb.**

* * *

Maria was surprised. This Status is like a version of a Character Sheet RP game. But it is missing a few things. The physical stats seems reasonable considering her existing state. Not that she knows how the numbers effect her. An explanation would do her good. It's better not to assume after all. " **As you can see The Status shows your Name, Age, Physical and Mental stats with odd ones and a description of yourself. The Physical stats are Strength, Endurance and Agility. Strength measures how physically strong you are. Endurance measures how sturdy you are. Agility measures how agile you are. The Mental stats are Intelligence, Wisdom and Perception. Intelligence measures your ability to solve problems. Wisdom measures your common sense. Perception measures your openness to your surroundings. The Odd stats are Charisma and Luck. Charisma measures your social skills and some of your appearance attractiveness. Luck measures your luck whether it is good or bad.** " Explained Evangeline. Just as she thought about it. though the vagueness was expected for some reason. Maria wonders if it is a trend and she should expect it in every world. No free Information unless you pull it like a tooth Which is painful. " **Secondly, Another feature of the system is The Inventory. If you call it out mentally or verbally, A screen will appear showing what you have inside it. But be aware The Inventory cannot store more than 900 copy of the same Item.** " Continued Evangeline. ' _Hmm...Useful I doubt I would be reborn as something able to carry my stuff in every world_ ' Pondered Maria. She would even bet it was planned. " **Finally, The third and fourth feature is Skills and Traits. They show your mastery of certain actions and the effects Traits give whether they are positive or negative. Calling out the features is all the same. I recommend you to check them.** " Advised Evangeline. Maria agreed, Checking the last feature would be good. ' _Skills and Traits_ ' called out Maria.

* * *

 **Skills**

 _ **Gamer's Mind - Level Max -**_ _ ** **Godly** Rank**_

 _An ability that allows the user to calmly and logically think things through and a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects. **Fully Active \- Currently in use/ Partly Active \- Locked/Inactive \- Locked**_

 _ ** **Enhanced Ability Learning - Level 1 -****_ _ ** ** **Supernatural** Rank  
****_

 _The user can learn any power intuitively, utilize and enhance the powers to the highest peak in their potential. **Grants 50 SKL-EXP every hour training**._

* * *

 **Traits**

 _ **Life of a Bat -**_ _ ** **Physical** Rank**_

 _Being the same specie as a Bat grants you their advantages and disadvantages. ** Grants **__******+3 P******_ _ ** ** **erception, +2 Agility and +2 Luck every Level******_

 _ ** ** ** **Eternal Evolution -********_ _ ** ** ** ** **All Three** Rank (Inactive - Locked)********_

 _A power to evolve endlessly,with no limit,leaving the user in a constant state of evolution. ** ** ** ** Enable the User to ********__********evolve endlessly and infinitely with no limit or restriction to quantity and quality of their evolution \- ********__********User will continue to evolve regardless of their internal and external condition and status \- User's ********__********progress is continuous,even when they have transcended every limitation, opponent,etc.****** They evolve, overcoming their weaknesses and limitations in order to render any opposing force obsolete.**_

 ** _Self-Adaptation -_** ** _ **All Three** Rank _**_********(Inactive - Locked)********_

 _A power to select the adaptation of one's self. ** ** ** ** Grants the ability to ********__********adapt to virtually anything that the User may face \- ********__********User is not subjugated to any limits to their adaptation,whether or not the condition of the setting requires the user to adapt********_

 _ ** ** ** ** **Intuitive Aptitude -**********_ _ ** ** ** ** ** **Mental** Rank **********__********(Inactive - Locked)********_

 _The power to instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms,objects without the need of long-term or special education._ _ ** ** ** ** ** Grants the User innate understanding ************of** **the workings and mechanics of anything,regardless of how simple or complex**_ _ ** _ ** ** ** ** **-**********_** __**********Allows the User to**********_ _ ** ** ** ** **intuit spiritual truths and principles  
**********_

 _ ** ** ** ** ** **Absolute Wits -************_ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** **Mental** Rank ************__********(Inactive - Locked)********_

 _The ability to have an absolute level of user has a limitless thinking capacity,enabling them to adapt to any changing situations,always remaining calm and collected no matter the situation. ** ** ** ** ** ** Gives an unchanging calm and collected state of mind no matter the situation \- Enable the user ************__************to adapt to any changing situations************ **, come up with an infinite amount of plans and ideas almost instantly,shrugging away the obstacles through sheer as well as limitless critical thinking effortlessly.**_

* * *

"Wow!" Said Maria. "This is so great! My wish is well-used! I can go on without too much worries now." Maria calmed down and let her worries slip away. Her wish did indeed assure her a rest of mind from any future chaos and suffering she would face. Until her eyes stumbled upon the **Inactive - Locked** parts. Her eyes widened in horror and shock. Her brain nearly failed her and her jaw would have dislocated from the new information if she had one that is. Maria almost slipped into a coma from the Horrified Shock. ' _Inactive! Hahahaha Inactive! That damn Screen!_ ' Thought Maria hysterically. Panicking and Screaming hysterically in stunned realization of her new situation. Maria almost sent herself into physical seizures in her new mother's womb. ' _Alright. Enough panicking and hysterical screaming. Calm thoughts and Peaceful Happy daydreams. It isn't the end of the world as I know it. Must be calm now._ ' Attempted Maria to calm herself. When **Gamer's Mind** came into effect and calmed the Mentally Panicking Hysterical Mess that is Maria. She didn't like this at all. Her wish nearly negated by this Horrible Son of- **Calm** Ugh she had half a mind to- **Calm** Damn piece of a- **CALM** "Alright! I'm calm! Damn you" Almost screamed Maria. She needed this skill to stop interrupting her train of thoughts! She wouldn't go anywhere at this rate. " **Now since you seem calm. Let's continue from where I left, Mistress. Those Tabs are the only available features in the system. Most of the other features are locked and inaccessible. They require a few conditions to be met.** " Ended Evangeline. Maria frowned. "Alright, Stop calling me Mistress. even if you refuse to be my adopted daughter at least call me by name" Persuaded Maria."Now is that all there is to the tutorial?" Asked Maria. " **Yes, Maria** " Answered Evangeline. ' _Now I only hope this chosen world is no more dangerous than my original world If only for my sake. Those three months should hopefully pass slowly. After all, This womb as wet, dark and warm as it is must be safer than the outside._ ' Thought Maria optimistically.

\- 2 Months and 3 week later -

The months did indeed pass slowly just like Maria hoped. What she didn't account to was the fatal near-suicidal boredom that would have killed her if not for the **Gamer's Mind** Skill. Not literally of course She is still a fetus in her mother's womb. To pass time she took to meditating, mind games and visualizing anything to make the boredom stop. It gave her a few skills.

* * *

 ** _Meditating -_** _ **Level 11 (SKL-EXP: 33780/102400)**_ ** _-_** ** _ ** ** **Mortal** Rank****_**

 _ _ _ _The ability to think deeply or focus one's mind for a period of time, in silence or with the aid of chanting, for religious or spiritual purposes or as a method of relaxation.____

* * *

 _ _ _ _ **Visualizing -**____ _ **Level 11 (SKL-EXP: 33780/102400)**_ _ _ _ _ **-**____ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ ** ** **Mortal** Rank****_****____

 _ _ _ _The ability to imagine, envision and form a mental image of anything the mind wants.____

* * *

She also found out that the EXP rate she gets is consistent. A bad thing if the EXP is going to double up every time she fill it. Oh well it could be worse like lowering the amount of EXP She gets every time she fill it. A horrible notion in her opinion. One more week until she is born in this mystery world. though in retrospect she wonders how a bat live it's life. she is a human still a human. ' _Poor mother is going to have a strange baby_ ' Thought Maria. ' _How smart are bats? Hopefully very smart_ '. Did she mention how tight and cramped this womb got? No? Well it got so tight she is wondering how she's getting out. She used to be able to stretch her limbs and move herself inside without worrying about space. If **Gamer's Mind** allowed it she would've gotten Claustrophobia. That's how bad it is. She changed her mind! She wants this week to pass swiftly. She can't wait to breathe air and be able to move! She wants to be free!

\- 1 week later -

She takes it back! Turn time back and slow it down! The womb that she resided in has gotten tighter and more cramped. She couldn't stretch her limbs nor move herself anymore. She has been squeezed for hours and pushed around. Being born isn't as good as she thought it was. Especially when you're the baby in this equation. It's horrible and feels like an eternity has passed. She certainly understand why babies scream and wail when born. No one would have liked being squeezed through the tiniest straw in existence even a baby. When she finally felt the squeezing stop, The change of environment and the sensation of being licked she was overjoyed and happy. Her new mother continued cleaning her by tongue while she tried opening her eyes but her eyes were glued shut. So, She stopped trying. When her mother stopped cleaning her she heard in disbelief her mother speaking "My beautiful child! Finally in my embrace! I shall name you **Yedda** " Whispered her mother lovingly. Voices from around her agreed with her mother, praising her birth and advising her mother. Maria now named Yedda would have widened her eyes in fear and surprise if she could open them. Her mother a bat could speak and she can understand her! And there are others surrounding her and her mother. Yedda hopes this roost is friendly.

\- 7 days later -

This past week was quite informative to Yedda. The bats that were surrounding her mother were her aunts, half-siblings, cousins and their roost-mates?. It seemed like a maternal-ruled colony? but it was actually a maternity roost. A group of mother bats and their young. The males are actually in a separate colony. perhaps there is some truth in the female-ruled colony theory. That would be good! Girls aren't weak they just don't need to display strength when the boys can do it for them. Anyway, she was able to open her eyes. The cave her roost is inside was a warm,dark and dry cave. In short just like her mother's womb excluding the dark green plants around the cave and outside by the entrance, the wetness and the claustrophobic walls. Yedda was able to guess her specie by comparing her roost with other bats. She is a Great Horseshoe Bat. Her mother was beautiful! She had dark brown eyes and soft, fluffy fur. Though when she first saw her nose she admit to freaking out a little. She couldn't wait until she is old enough to fly! The first feeding flight she doesn't look forward to it at all. Nursing milk from her mother is better than the unknown first meal. ' _Now I regret my choice. A specie that eats meat would've been a better choice!_ '. Yedda got to level her skills up too. Waiting to be born and being blind have made her a saint in patience and a hard-working person by necessity. Never getting tired mentally helps too. She also found out part of the positives her wish granted. The skill **Enhanced Ability Learning** can increase the amount of **SKL-EXP** she earns training her skills by leveling it up. Though the amount given for the skill is headache-inducing.

* * *

 _ ** **Enhanced Ability Learning - Level 10 (SKL-EXP:****_ **20/51200** _ ** **) -****_ _ ** ** **Supernatural** Rank  
****_

 _The user can learn any power intuitively, utilize and enhance the powers to the highest peak in their potential._ _ **Grants 500 SKL-EXP every hour training**._

* * *

She could only level it up by using other skills! It doesn't include the **SKL-EXP** it normally give to the other skills. Yedda is still trying to figure out the amount of **SKL-EXP** normally given to the skills if she didn't have the **E.A.L** Skill from the beginning. Maxing out that skill will take a very long time. Hopefully she wouldn't face anything that will require the skill anytime soon.

\- 3 weeks Later -

Yedda spent her still young life listening and learning from her Mother and their colony. It turned out some of the bats in her colony were big gossips. Not that Yedda minds ' _All the better to know what happens in this corner of the world than to find myself ignorant in a time of need!_ '. The life of a bat wasn't as simple and glamorous as Yedda thought. The young was expected to fly by their third or fourth week after birth and had the choice to leave the roost by their seventh or eighth week. She thought herself lucky to be a previously-human with her memories intact than an actual ignorant young bat. She would've properly died early trying to fly. It was hard and tiring but she succeeded on that one. Yedda wonders how actual younglings survive the fall and the preying predators the ground have without dying of stressed fear and paranoia. They don't. A few of her cousins and half-siblings died trying or simply got eaten. It terrified her and motivated her into succeeding. The **E.A.L** Skill helped too. Now, Soaring the sky at night have become a habit to Yedda. Her mother spending half the time searching for her and the rest for hunting. After much deliberating, Yedda decided to leave the colony on her eighth week. She still had a human mindset. She couldn't live this life confined inside a cave! Only leaving at night to return once light began to pierce the darkness of sunrise. Beside a new life must have some difference compared to her other one. Yedda imagined herself touring the world as a weird bat sneaking inside human hotels in different countries at night. Until her Mother burst her bubble "Come on, Sweetie! The sun is about to rise. We must return home." Returning her awareness to her surroundings. Yedda noticed what her Mother saw. Flying behind her Mother and entering the cave. Yedda settled to get her rest for the coming days in her future. She must squeeze her mother and the roost for all its knowledge. After all, It's doubtful she would've lived a typical bat life before her decision. Her existence would've ensured it. The knowledge will prove its necessity once she leaves.


End file.
